


Mareo

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 24 de Fictober 2019 -El mareo le vino como a los diez segundos de empezar aunque sabía que iba a pasar y conocía el momento exacto en el que la velocidad aumentaría y el estómago se le iría hacia el fondo de su cuerpo.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Mareo

El mareo le vino como a los diez segundos de empezar aunque sabía que iba a pasar y conocía el momento exacto en el que la velocidad aumentaría y el estómago se le iría hacia el fondo de su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba gritando, aferrado a las agarraderas de metal, pero ni siquiera lo registraba como su voz. El traqueteo violento del vehículo no se podía comparar a la danza macabra que su cabello estaba realizando. A su alrededor escuchaba los gritos de otras personas y alguna risa y vitoreo.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, su voz se extinguió y sus acuosos ojos azules se quedaron mirando hacia la tarima metálica, con los pies colgando aún sobre el vacío. Estaba despeinado y seguro que en unos minutos lloraría por un par de enredos. Una mano grande le tocó el brazo y le zarandeó. 

— ¡Ha sido genial, Fran! ¡El acelerón ha sido la hostia! Tenemos que volver a montarnos.

Su estómago se encogió ante la propuesta del hombre que tenía sentado al lado. Él no era consciente de que también se había encogido toda su postura. Su novio era un flipado de las montañas rusas y las atracciones emocionantes. Él, pobre mortal del montón, se montaba porque le gustaba verle feliz pero luego acababa o bien al borde de la taquicardia o de la vomitera. Un apretón en el brazo le hizo volver a la realidad. La sonrisa suave de Antonio buscaba tranquilizarle.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que iremos más rápido si me monto yo solo. ¿Te parece si me esperas en un banco fuera?

— S-sí, opino lo mismo. Es una lástima, porque quería montarme otra vez, pero así no perderemos tanto tiempo.

Y aunque él no lo vio, Antonio sonrió con cariño.

  
  



End file.
